Elm Street
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | aliases = Elm St. | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Ohio | county = | city = | town = Springwood | locale = | residents = | poi = 1419 Elm Street; 1428 Elm Street; 620 Elm Street; Freddy's boiler room | 1st = A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) }} is a street located in the fictional town of Springwood in the US State of Ohio and is the provincial setting used in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film franchise. A small suburban area, Elm Street has come to be known as the territorial killing field of the demonic dream entity known as Freddy Krueger. In addition to the original franchise, the location has been seen in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street as well as the various novels, comic books and video game adaptations of the series. Description A small suburban area, Elm Street has come to be known as the territorial killing field of the demonic dream entity known as Freddy Krueger. Notable locales include the boiler room where Freddy Krueger once worked and served as the lair wherein he brought kidnapped children before killing them. The Lantz residence - home to the late Glen Lantz and his parents, Mister and Mrs. Lantz is located at 1419 Elm Street. The Gray residence, where Tina Gray was murdered is located at 620 Elm Street. The Thompson family lived at 1428 Elm Street up until the time of the first nightmare murders. Residents included Marge Thompson, her husband, Sheriff Donald Thompson (up until his divorce), and daughter Nancy Thompson. Although Elm Street is traditionally the territory lorded over by Freddy Krueger, it was also a one-time stomping ground for East Coast serial killer Jason Voorhees. Guided by Krueger's actions, Voorhees broke into the residence at 1428 Elm Street and murdered a boy named Trey Cooper. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Points of Interest ; 1419 Elm Street: In the early 1980s, the monstrous dream demon known as Freddy Krueger began tormenting the teenage populace of Elm Street by stalking and killing them in their dreams. Although Krueger was generally successful with each of his victims, one girl in particular, Nancy Thompson, continued to elude him. Freddy decided to go after Nancy by attacking her boyfriend, Glen. Glen was in his bedroom lying down with headphones and a small television resting on his stomach. His mother entered the room and asked him what he was watching. He indicated that Miss Nude America was scheduled to make an appearance on a television program. Mrs. Lantz asked how he was expected to hear what she had to say while wearing headphones, to which Glen responded, "Who cares what she says?" When Nancy called the house hoping to speak to Glen, Mrs. Lantz answered the phone. She asked her what she wanted, but her husband took the phone receiver from her and rudely told Nancy that Glen was asleep and that she would have to call him back later. After hanging up, he told his wife, "You have to be firm with these kids". Shortly thereafter, Glen did in fact fall asleep and was now easy prey for Freddy Krueger. Freddy used his powers to pull Glen into the folds of his bed, leaving behind a dark, gaping hole. Moments later, a violent geyser of blood vomited forth from the bed, covering the walls and ceiling. Mrs. Lantz entered the room, screaming in terror. The police were called in to investigate the crime scene and found the sea of blood had begun leaking through the floorboards into the rooms downstairs. The county coroner was so repulsed by the image that he spent the entire time in the bathroom throwing up. From behind her barred windows across the street, Nancy watched the police and emergency vehicles pull up to the house and knew that Glen was dead. ; 1428 Elm Street: The earliest known residents at 1428 Elm Street were the Thompson family. Donald Thompson, a lieutenant with the Springwood police department moved out following his divorce from his wife Marge. Their daughter Nancy grew up in the house and lived there until the mid 1980s. Former serial killer-turned-dream demon Freddy Krueger targeted the children of the residents of Elm Street, out of revenge for destroying him while he was alive. Nancy never knew the truth about her parents' involvement in the incident that led to Freddy's original death, but she found herself a victim of his nightmarish manipulations just the same. Freddy tried attacking Nancy in her bath tub after she had fallen asleep shortly following the tragic death of her best friend Tina Gray. Fortunately for Nancy, she was able to wake up in time and spare herself a most grisly demise. Marge Thompson had no idea that Freddy was still active and tormenting her daughter through her dreams. In her mind, Nancy simply suffered a traumatic shock and had developed a sleep disorder. When Nancy learned that the man of her dreams was named Fred Krueger, she asked her mother about him. Marge dismissed Nancy's concerns, owing largely to copious amounts of alcohol. Determined to see Nancy get some sleep, Marge had all of the windows and doors in the house barred up. She refused to tell Nancy where the key was hidden and Nancy became a virtual "Prisoner of Zenda". Marge finally revealed the truth to Nancy about Freddy Krueger. She brought her down into the basement and told her how Fred Krueger had murdered more than twenty neighborhood kids and that the citizens of Elm Street put a stop to him by trapping him inside the boiler room where he worked and set it on fire. She showed her Freddy's razor glove, which she had taken from the scene and kept hidden tucked away inside the basement furnace. Having learned that she had developed the ability to pull people and items out of her dreams, Nancy decided to set a trap for Freddy. She set up elaborate booby traps all over the house then went to sleep. In her dream, Nancy confronted Freddy in the front yard of the house. She tackled him and the two grappled with one another until Nancy woke up. As she had hoped, she managed to pull Krueger out of the dream world and into the real world. It was her belief that Krueger was more vulnerable as a solid, corporeal form and thus, could be defeated. Freddy chased Nancy all through the house, triggering every one of her traps. He chased her into the basement where Nancy doused him with an accelerant and set him on fire. Freddy fled, but he was not finished with the Thompson family just yet. Engulfed in flames, he went back upstairs and murdered Marge Thompson in her bedroom. Nancy recalled some advice given to her by her boyfriend Glen Lantz (prior to his own untimely death), which spoke of something called dream skills. The notion was that if someone met a monster in their dreams, they could defeat it by turning their back upon it, denying its existence and thus, robbing it of it's power. Nancy did just that and the tactic worked. Freddy lunged for her, but having lost too much of his power, he was unable to maintain his form in the waking world. He disappeared back into the dream dimension. ; 620 Elm Street: At some point in the early 1980s, Tina Gray suffered from a series of nightmares in which she was tormented by a hideously scarred man named Freddy Krueger. On an evening following one of these episodes, Mrs. Gray decided to spend the weekend in Vegas with her boyfriend and left Tina alone in the house. Afraid to be by herself, Tina invited her friends Nancy Thompson and Glen Lantz to spend the night with her. Tina's boyfriend, Rod Lane, invited himself over to their private "slumber party". Having experienced similar nightmares, Rod decided to frighten the group by scraping a garden claw across the outside window. When Glen went into the yard to investigate, Rod tackled him as part of a prank and the two nearly came to blow. Tina and Rod went into her mother's room to have sex, leaving Nancy to sleep in Tina's room while Glen was forced to sleep in another room altogether. After their sexual escapade, Tina and Rod went to sleep. Freddy Krueger attacked Tina, manipulating her body in the real world, levitating it several feet above the bed while slashing her multiple times with his razor glove until she was dead. Nancy and Glen heard her screams, but were unable to get into the locked room. Terrified by what he had seen, Rod Lane quickly ran out of the house. ; Boiler room: While he was still a living human, Freddy Krueger used to work in the boiler room at an old power plant in the town of Springwood. As a place that afforded him great privacy, he would bring his victims to the boiler room where he would slaughter them with signature weapon - a custom-made leather glove with four straight razors sewn into the fingers. Krueger was arreste for his crimes, but due to a clerical error, he was let out on a technicality. The citizens of Springwood were outraged over what they felt was a miscarriage of justice, so they tracked Krueger down and trapped him inside the boiler room. They set the entire place on fire and watched it burn to the ground with Freddy still trapped inside. Although Freddy Krueger died that day, his sould would live on as a vengeful dream demon. Many years later, Krueger's spirit attempted to take possession of a young man named Jesse Walsh. At first, he merely tormented Walsh through his dreams, but with each passing night, his influence over Jesse became more and more dominating. Jesse's girlfriend, Lisa Webber, tried to help Jesse deal with his emotional issues. She brought him to the boiler room during the day in the hopes that seeing it might give Jesse some insight as to what was going on with him. Being in the abandoned ruins of the plant did nothing to help Jesse's situation and Krueger continued to haunt him until he was able to possess him body and soul. Once Krueger had complete control over Jesse, he tried to have him kill Lisa Webber. Lisa escaped however and managed to track Krueger back to the boiler room. By professing her love for Jesse, she was able to reach him on a subconscious level, allowing him the chance to take back control of his body from Krueger. As Jesse's mind began to gain dominance, Freddy grew weakened. Finally, he burst into flame on a catwalk in the boiler room and collapsed. Jesse, free of Krueger both mentally and physically, was able to claw his way out of Freddy's charred shell. Films that take place on * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (1984) * Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A (1985) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010) Residents Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes * Most of the residences featured in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street were filmed in Hollywood, California. * Blake Mueller and his father lived at house number 2170. It is unknown whether this street address is located on Elm Street or not. See also External Links * Elm Street at the Horror Film Wiki References Category:Ohio